Hoersch-Kessel Drive
Hoersch-Kessel Drive (HKD) is a production faction in the Star Wars Combine. Description Hoersch-Kessel Drive is a ship production faction focused on security and production of good, quality ships. Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. is a subsidiary of Corporate Alliance that provides a quality and service that you will not find with any other ship building company. From low-cost shipyard management to building your own customized Modular Star Hauler, HKD Incorporated is your one stop shop. When dealing with HKD, you will receive 100% satisfaction while we provide you with our top quality ships. HKD was founded on very turbulent begins, being raided and production brought to a complete halt. In the midst of the chaos, HKD partnered up with the Corporate Alliance, and immediately starting making changes to ensure a more stable and productive future. History Hoersh-Kessel Drive, Inc was founded late in Year 9 by a small time trader named Seijin Ackmin. With help from the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Mr. Ackmin gathered the necessary funds to start the Production faction and appointed himself leader. Brought together after unsatisfactory conditions at other jobs, they united against a common enemy: the run-of-the-mill blob giants. Wanting to feel more like a community than a hive-mind, they rebelled against the common and strove to be different. After some initial recruiting, Xedillian Vordesh was appointed to lead the faction. Mr. Vordesh brought experience, some credits, and a good reputation to the faction, and, under him, the faction prospered. Where other ship factions adapted old designs to meet their customers needs, HKD employees vowed to create new ships designs. While other factions chose build planets up only to reap the rewards, HKD vowed to build them up and use money to better the lives of the workers living there. Their goal was not to make as much money as possible but to better their lives and those of the friends, family, and colleagues. United by a common goal, they felt like nothing could stop them. After a few good months, some sketch decisions and trades later, the faction fell on hard times. Contracts became more difficult to get, and the stress started to get to Vordesh. Even with Mr. Ackmins help, the faction began to slowly crumble. Increases in prices and decreases in demand lead to the shipbuilding company to offer preorder after preorder, but rarely will one see a complete ship. While HKD had a strong policy against this practice, it found itself struggling to complete the orders and coming very close to breaking the promise it made to avoid committing a heinous crime against the public. Times were rough for HKD, and Leader Xedillian Vordesh left the faction, taking much of his assets with him. This put the Owner, and recently reappointed Leader, Mr. Ackmin into a bind. To gain a stimulus of credits, stock in the company was sold off. The idea seemed to work, as the faction stabilized, but with little incoming credits, the problems started to show a few weeks later. That is when Xabia Dementos joined the faction. Mr. Dementos was a know pirate, but Mr. Ackmin enjoyed his enthusiasm and hired him on to help him revitalize the faction. Everything seemed to work, as some contracts started to trickle in for Station construction and production were filed with the faction leadership. While everything seemed good, it infact was not. The faction was in danger, and when Mr. Dementos had the chance, he took it. While organizing an order for a large capital ship, Mr. Dementos gained control of the faction. Now details were sketchy, but evidence poitns to Mr. Ackmin himself giving the Pirate these privileges. Mr. Dementos stole all of the money for the Construction Preorders, all the factions facilities, raw materials and kicked out all of the members. This put the faction in immediate Danger of dissolution. With no place to turn, Mr. Ackmin sold the Faction to the Nautolan Siejo Kutol. Mr. Kutol had a bright reputation for leadership and turning factions around, having lead the Nautolan Society out of Darkness, and bringing the Corporate Alliance back from the brink of being dissolved. Using his connections, he threw everything he could into Hoersh-Kessel Drive, saving it from falling apart. Soon after, he signed a contract with the Corporate Alliance. This contract outlined a partnership in business and solidified the factions survival. With this partnership, the faction would always have contracts, which is vital for its survival. With Hoersh-Kessel Drive stable, Mr. Kutol assigned Corporate Alliance Security Admiral Marid Sol to lead the faction, moving much of the Alliances Security team to Hoersh-Kessel Drive. The Security team would watch over the Alliances investments in Dolomar, and work on ship production and station construction for the Alliance. Banners Known Leaders * Seijin Ackmin * Xedillian Vordesh * Xabia Dementos * Marid Sol * Kran Chan See also * Corporate Alliance * Star Alliance External Links * - Home Page (Year 10) Category:Factions Category:Production Factions